Golem
Summary *The Golem is unlocked from the Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). *It is a building-targeting, melee troop with very high hitpoints and moderate damage that deals death damage when defeated. *A Golem card costs 8 Elixir to deploy. *Like the Giant, the Golem has extremely high hitpoints and deals significant damage, targeting only buildings (like Crown Towers). *Upon death, the Golem ruptures into two weaker Golemites, causing moderate Area Damage. **The Golemites continue to deal damage until they are destroyed. **Alike the Golem, when the Golemites are destroyed, they rupture, dealing low Area Damage. *The Golem's appearance takes form as a colossal, menacing, rock brute with red/turquoise (color depends on the side of the Arena) crystals growing on its back. Its Golemites have a similar look, except much smaller in size. Strategy *As a high hitpoint card, the Golem is effectively used in conjunction with a high damaging support card, like a Mini P.E.K.K.A. or a Prince, or splash damage troops like Dark Prince or Valkyrie. *Upon destruction, the Golem deals area damage and splits into two Golemites. The area damage caused by the troop's destruction deals damage to surrounding enemy cards. This is able to eliminate low health troops like Skeleton Army and Minion Horde. **The Golemites also deal area damage upon death, but it is insignificant compared to the health of any card. *An effective strategy with the Golem is to strengthen it with supporting troops as it makes its way to the opposing Crown Towers. By deploying the Golem on the rear of the Arena (behind the player's King's Tower), the player is able to place supportive troops, such as the Wizard, Musketeer or even a mirrored Golem, to make the push extremely effective and difficult to counter. The Golem is slow, giving the player ample time to build a major push. **However, this costs a heavy amount of Elixir, and it may leave you undefended for an enemy push in the other lane. *Although the Golem spawn Golemites upon death, buildings, and troops will start targeting troops behind the Golem since it takes 1 second for the Golemites to spawn and the closest targets will be the troops the Golem is protecting. **This can easily be fixed by placing a spell such as Zap, Lightning, Freeze, or an Ice Spirit which can all stun or freeze the tower changing the tower's aim to the Golemites again. ***Be advised that when using an Ice Spirit it is not guaranteed to reach the tower, since it has low hitpoints it can be eliminated before reaching the tower. *Be incredibly careful when playing the Golem. Some opponents will take advantage of the Golem's high elixir cost and attack the other lane, disallowing you to execute a Golem combo. Easy fixes to this are waiting until the last minute (Elixir is doubled) or to use the Elixir Collector. *Always keep in mind that an Inferno Tower can easily destroy a Golem due to the fact that its damage will become extremely strong over time. **The Zap or Freeze can be used as it resets the Inferno Tower's damage, allowing it to be destroyed by other support troops. **The Freeze is a nice counter, resetting the Inferno Tower's damage and not allowing it to attack for at least 4 seconds. **The Inferno Tower can be also countered by using high damage spells, such as the Rocket or Lightning, but this is a negative Elixir trade. **Alternatively, distracting troops such as Barbarians, Minions, or Skeletons can be placed in front of the Golem to distract the Inferno Tower long enough to strike it down. *Although the Skeleton Army is usually effective for countering high hitpoint, single target troops, it is not recommended to use it to counter a Golem because its death damage will kill most, if not all of the Skeletons. **However, in desperate situations, the Skeleton Army can still be used to kill the whole Golem, as the Golemites are relatively easy to defeat. *The Minion Horde can easily take the Golem out fast, but due to the fact that the explosion damages all troops they can die to the Death Damage if still in the radius. **The damage from 1 Golemite's death damage can leave Minions killable by Zap. The damage from 2 Golemites' death damage can leave the Minions at low enough health for the Crown Tower to one-shot them. *Its Death Damage will kill opposing swarms, such as Skeletons or Spear Goblins. History *The Golem was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update increased the Golem's hitpoints, damage and destruction upon death damage by 43%, but decreased the same stats on the Golemite by 43%. *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update decreased the Golem's and Golemite's hitpoints by 5%. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update changed the Golem's appearance to include crystals on its back and removed the blue/red spiked collar from its neck. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Golem and Golemite's hitpoints by 5%. *On 24/8/16, a Balance Update increased the Golem's hit and death damage by 5% and hitpoints by 1%. The Golemites had their hit and death damage increased by 8% and their hitpoints by 3.2%. *On 20/10/16, a Balance Update allowed its death damage to affect flying troops. Trivia *Its card picture shows its eyes to be pink, while they are actually blue or red in battle. Additionally, in gameplay the Golem does not have the creepy grin it shows in the card picture. **The Golem from Clash of Clans (which the Clash Royale Golem is based off) has no mouth; the face of the Golem is only marked with three vertical lines. *Golem and Golemite's Death Damage is the same value as the respective units' damage. *The card picture shows the Golem to have white pupils. *The Ice Golem, Golem and its Golemites are the only cards in the game dealing death damage that isn't related to bombs. (Others include Giant Skeleton and Balloon which can hit air units with their death damage) *The Golem's death explosion is capable of pushing a ground troop over the river. *It is the most expensive Epic card and most expensive single troop in the game, at 8 Elixir. *At level 8, the Golem has the most hitpoints of any troop in the game. **In fact, the Golem's hitpoints are so high that a level 8 Golem has higher hitpoints than a level 13 King's Tower. fr:Golemde:Golemru:Голем Category:Troop Cards Category:Epic Cards Category:Builder's Workshop Cards Category:8-Elixir Cards